Das winzige Raumschiff
Die Jem'Hadar übernehmen die Defiant während wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen an einem Subraumphänomen durchgeführt werden. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf der Brücke der Defiant fragt Kira Nerys, wie klein sie schon sind. Nog erwidert, dass der Miniaturisierungsprozess erst einsetzen werde, wenn das Shuttle den Rand der Wachstumsscheibe erreicht habe. Als Kira anfängt zu lachen, fragt Sisko, ob sie etwa wegen der Untersuchungen der Subraumanomalie lache. Sie verneint und Worf erzählt, dass die von ihnen erfassten Daten den Schlüssel zur Errichtung von Transwarp-Korridoren durch den Raum liefern könnten, was einen großen taktischen Vorteil gegenüber dem Dominion zur Folge hätte. Kira bestätigt die Wichtigkeit dieser Forschungsarbeiten und wird von Sisko frangend angesehen. Darauf beginnt sie zu Stottern und sie amüsieren sich darüber, dass sie drei Leute auf die Größe von Kaffeetassen schrumpfen lassen. Nog meint, dass sie sogar noch kleiner sein werden. Er und Worf können allerdings nicht verstehen, was daran lustig sein sollte, wenn jemand klein ist. Als die ''Rubicon'' die Defiant kontaktiert, wird das visuelle Signal schwächer, sodass nur ein Audiogespräch möglich ist. Dax erzählt, dass sie fast bei der Wachstumsscheibe sind. Sisko erwidert, dass er gerne bei ihnen wäre und Dax will ihm eine Postkarte schicken. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie sich drauf freue Worfs Gedicht zu hören, da es bestimmt inspirierend sein werde. Worf ist von diesem Kommentar jedoch nicht begeistert. Sisko wnscht der Rubicon nun viel Glück bei ihrer Mission. Sisko fragt Worf, was das mit dem Gedicht auf sich habe. Dieser antwortet, es sei eine klingonische Tradition, ein wwirklich wichtiges Ereignis mit einem Gedicht zu ehren. Dax hatte ihn gebeten, bei dieser Gelegenheit eins zu schreiben. Sisko ist interessiert und möchte gerne wissen, was Worf schon geschrieben habe. Er will gerade gestehen, dass er noch nicht damit begonnen hat, als Nog das Gespräch unterbricht, da die Rubicon soeben in die Wachstumsscheibe geflogen ist. Sisko kommentiert, dass das der Beginn einer Freundschaft sein könnte. Der Miniaturisierungsprozess ist bereits am Laufen. Kira fragt sich, wie sich das wohl anfühle. Auf der Rubicon sagt Chief O'Brien erstaunt, dass er sich aber nicht kleiner anfühle. Doktor Bashir erwidert, dass er etwa einen Meter groß ist und schnell schrumpfe. O'Brien fühlt sich nicht besonders wohl und fragt, ob sie wieder größer werden, wenn sie die Anomalie verlassen haben. Dax berichtet, dass es bei den Sonden, die hineingeschickt wurden, der Fall war. Nach dem Gespräch beginnt der Traktorstrahl zu fluktuieren. Die Defiant wird in diesem Augenblick von einem Jem'Hadar-Schiff angegriffen. Worf bekommt den Befehl zurückzufeuern, aber das ist möglich, da die Phaser ausgefallen sind. Als die Defiant nicht mehr in der Lage ist, den Traktorstrahl zur Rubicon zu erhalten, fällt er aus und die Rubicon fliegt weiter in die Anomalie hinein. Auch auf der Rubicon gibt es Probleme. Dax benötigt mehr Energie, sollte die Crew den Wunsch haben, wieder aus der Anomalie herauszukommen. Der Steuermann der Defiant wird verletzt, sodass Kira Nerys das Steuer übernehmen muss. Als auch sie verletzt wird, rennt Sisko zu ihr hin. In diesem Augenblick werden drei bewaffnete Jem'Hadar auf das Schiff gebeamt, welche die Crew auffordern, sich zu ergeben 1. Akt Auf der Rubicon wird Dax von Dr. Bashir behandelt. Sie freuen sich, dass sie noch leben, was bedeutet, dass sie die Anomalie verlassen haben. Allerdings sind die externen Sensoren und das Com-System ausgefallen. O'Brien kann das Meiste davon reparieren, er wird aber viel Zeit dafür benötigen. Auch die Schutzklappen sind beschädigt, da Dax sie nicht öffnen kann. Die Defiant ist nun vollständig von Jem'Hadar besetzt. Sie haben die Brückenoffiziere im Kasino eingesperrt, die anderen im Frachtraum. Kudak'Etan und Ixtana'Rax diskutieren über den Sieg. Kudak'Etan ist der Meinung, der Sieg sei bereits sicher, aber Ixtana'Rax widerspricht mit dem Argument, dass noch viel zu tun sei, bevor man den Sieg verkünden könnte. Er begründet, dass der Raum der Föderation erst verlassen werden muss. Da Kudak'Etan der jetzige Erste ist, ist es sein Privilleg zu entscheiden, wann der Sieg zu verkünden ist. Der Erste befiehlt, Kontakt zu Gelnon, einem Vorta herzustellen. Dieser ist erfreut über die Eroberung der Defiant. Gelnon fragt den Älteren, Ixtana'Rax, ob er seine Ansicht auch teile. Als dieser bestätigt, meint Gelnon, dass er Eifersucht in seiner Stimme höre und das es schwer sein müsse, mit anzusehen, wie eine neue Rasse von Jem'Hadar die alte ersetzt. Ixtana'Rax erwidert, er sei vollkommen loyal zu den Gründern und wenn es ihr Wille sei, dann sei es so. Er erwähnt aber auch, dass die Jem'Hadar, die im Alpha-Quadranten gezüchtet wurden, noch nicht denen aus dem Gamma-Quadranten überlegen seien. Der erste widerspricht und behauptet, ohne die "Alphas" wäre der Sieg nicht möglich gewesen. Gelnon lässt die Diskussion nicht zu und will wissen, wann der Warpantrieb wieder zur Verfügung steht. Erster ist mit der Untersuchung des Schiffes noch nicht fertig und will ihm in einer Stunde einen Bericht liefern. Gelnon ist zufrieden, möchte aber unbedingt diesen Bericht erhalten. Der Erste befiehlt dem Zweiten, Captain Sisko zu ihm zu bringen. Der Zweite macht den Vorschlag, mit der Hinrichtung von Sisko zu warten, bis die Reperaturen am Schiff beendet sind. Erster wiederholt seinen Befehl und macht deutlich, dass er nicht vorhabe, Sisko zu töten. Als er den Zweiten fragt, ob er seine Befehle anzweifeln möchte, verneint er das und macht sich auf den Weg. Erster befiehlt einem anderen Jem'Hadar den Transponder des Schiffes zu entfernen, damit eine Ortung unmöglich ist. Außerdem kann er die Stühle auf der Brücke nicht ausstehen und lässt diese auch entfernen. Im Kasino macht sich Worf Vorwürfe, da er nichts getan hat, was das Ereignis verhindern hätte können. Nog jedoch meint, daass das auch nichts genützt hätte. Sisko ist der Meinung, es bringe nichts, die Fehler zu analysieren. Sie mutmaßen, dass es die Rubicon eventuell mit eigener Kraft geschafft hat, aus der Anomalie herauszukommen. Sisko denkt nach und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die Jem'Hadar einige Probleme hätten, die Warpenergie wiederherzustellen. Er ist optimistisch und glaubt an eine Chance, die Defiant zurückzuerobern. Jedoch müssen sie sich dazu aus der Gefangenschaft befreien. Als er nach Vorschlägen fragt, öffnet sich die Tür und der Zweite befiehlt Sisko, mitzukommen. Währenddessen verliert die Rubicon das Transpondersignal der Defiant und ihnen wird auch bewusst, dass sie aufgehört haben zu senden. Durch die Arbeit von O'Brien ist es Jadzia Dax nun möglich, die Klappen zu öffnen. Sie sehen eine Art Wand auf freier Strecke. Als Julian Bashir etwas genauer hinsieht, erkennt er etwas, was nichts Gutes bedeutet: Die Defiant fliegt an der geschrumpften Rubicon vorbei. Die Crew der Rubicon ist entsetzt darüber, besonders O'Brien. Sie vermuten, dass sie nicht größer geworden sind, weil sie die Anomalie nicht auf korrektem Weg verlassen haben. Bashir schlägt vor, die Anomalie erneut zu betreten und aus dieser richtig herauszukommen. Dafür ist jedoch die Hilfe der Defiant angewiesen und da das Com-System ausgefallen ist bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als mit der Rubicon in die Defiant zu fliegen. Sisko ist nun mit dem Zweiten auf der Brücke angekommen. Der Erste weist ihn darauf hin, dass er der Grund für die Existenz der Alpha-Jem'Hadar ist. Hätte er nicht die Flotte im Wurmloch eliminiert, würden keine "Alphas" existieren. Allerdings ist das nicht der Grund, weshalb er auf die Brücke beordert wurde. Er soll den Warpantrieb im Maschinenraum reparieren. Der Zweite rät dem Ersten davon ab, da Sisko damit einen Plan zur Zurückeroberung durchführen könnte. Der Erste schenkt seinem Rat keine Beachtung und macht Sisko klar, dass er jedes Crewmitglied vor seinen Augen hinrichten würde, sollte er nicht kooperieren. Sisko sagt, er benötige mehr Leute, um die Reperaturen durchführen zu können. Der Zweite protestiert und empfiehlt dem Ersten, auf keinen Fall dies zuzulassen. Sisko thematisiert kurz, wie lange es dauern würde, den Jem'Hadar die Funktionsweise des Warpantriebs zu vermitteln. Darauf genehmigt der Erste, dass die drei anderen Brückenoffiziere mit ihm arbeiten dürfen. Derweil fliegt die Rubicon durch die hintere Plasmaöffnung in die Defiant hinein. Sie erreichen die bi-polare Durchflussmündung und schließlich die sekundäre Warplasmazufuhr. Der Zweite begleitet Sisko zum Maschinenraum und im Turbolift droht er ihm, dass er beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Hinterlist alle anderen Brückenoffiziere töten werde. Danach erzählt Ixtana'Rax, dass er bis vor zwei Tagen noch der Erste war und dass der jetzige Erste ein Alpha ist. Die DNA der Alphas ist speziell für den Kampf in diesem Quadranten abgestimmnt. Die Gründer halten ihn deshalb für einen besseren Führer. Währenddessen liefert der Erste seinen Bericht an Gelnon. Dieser findet es äußerst erfreulich, dass der Impulsantrieb wieder einsatzbereit ist und dass es der Warpantrieb in fünf Stunden auch sein wird. Kudak'Etan befiehlt die Aktivierung des Impulsantreibs, sowie einen Kurs auf den nächsten Außenposten des Dominion. Derweil, als die Rubicon weiter fliegt, erhitzen sich die Plasmaleitvorrichtungen der Defiant, was bedeutet, dass die Leitung innerhalb kürzester Zeit komplett mit heißem Plasma gefüllt sein wird. Auf der Flucht vor dem Plasma fliegt die Rubicon durch Relais zu einer Wartungsluke. Als diese verscchlossen ist, beschließt Dax, mit dem Shuttle auf sie zuzufliegen und die Luke aufzubrechen. O'Brien vermutet, dass sie im Maschinenraum sind, was sich kurz danach bestätigt, da sie den Warpkern sehen können. Sie merken sofort, dass der Warpantreib ausgefallen sein muss. Bashir bemerkt das Chaos, das im Maschinenraum herrscht. Die vier Brückenoffiziere sind mit den Reperaturen beschäftigt, als Ixtana'Rax Kira fragt, was sie mache. Sie ist gerade dabei, den Dilithiumgelenkrahmen neu auszurichten. Ixtana'Rax wittert Hinterlist und weist sie an, einem Jem'Hadar zu erklären, wie man diese Aufgabe bewältigt. Kira erwidert, dass es viel zu lange dauern würde, es ihm zu vermitteln, aber dafür hat der Zweite kein Verständnis. Die Rubicon fliegt im Maschinenraum herum und plötzlich sehen sie das Gesicht eines Jem'Hadars. Sie können rechtzeitig wieder wegfliegen, bevor der Jem'Hadar um sich herumschaut. Weil Dax die visuellen Sensoren benötigt, suchen sie sich ein Versteck, damit O'Brien diese reparieren kann. Als das Com-System wieder in Betrieb ist, können sie den Maschinenraum auf einem Bildschirm beobachten. Ihnen wird klar, das die Jem'Hadar die Crew dazu zwingen, den Warpantrieb zu reparieren. Jedoch wissen sie auch, dass Sisko einen Plan hat. Sie beobachten die Brückenoffiziere und stellen folgendes fest: Kira ist die einzige, die am Warpantrieb arbeitet. Worf ist damit beschäftigt, die Spuren zu verwischen, indem er falsche Signale in das Computersystem sendet. Nog arbeitet daran, die Sperre der Brückenkontrolle zu überwinden, um die Kommandocodes freizusetzten. Sollte ihm das gelingen, ist es Sisko möglich, das Schiff von dort aus zu kontrollieren. Die Rubicon möchte helfen und versucht erstmal aus dem Maschinenraum hinauszukommen. Der Zweite teilt Worfs Arbeit einem Jem'Hadar zu, als der Erste hereinkommt. Sisko beschwert sich bei ihm über den Zweiten, da seine Arbeit von den neuen Creweinteilungen unnötig in die Länge gezogen wird. Der Erste ist davon nicht begeistert und gibt Sisko dreißig Minuten Zeit, den Warpaantrieb zu reparieren, anderfalls werde er Kira töten und jede 15 Minuten jemand anderen. Der Zweite bekommt den Befehl, sich nicht mehr in die Arbeit einzumischen. Als der Erste den Maschinenraum verlässt, schafft es die Rubicon noch rechtzeitig durch den Türspalt zu fliegen. Als Sisko Nog fragt, ob dieser schon Glück hatte, muss er das verneinen. Ein Alternativplan wäre, das Schiff zu zersstören, aber Nog möchte lieber noch einige Algorhythmen ausprobieren. Kira muss Sisko zu ihrem Bedauern berichten, dass der Jem'Hadar, den sie einweisen soll, nicht dumm ist und dass sie ihn nicht ewig zum Narren halten kann. Die Rubicon folgt dem Ersten durch einen Korridor. Er trifft auf einen Jem'Hadar, der die Zielerfassungssensoren nue ausgerichtet hat, obwohl er diesen Befehl nicht erhalten hatte. Die Eigeninitiative gefällt dem Ersten und er will ihn nach dieser Mission als neuen Zweiten bei Gelnon vorschlagen. Im Maschinenraum läuft es nicht gut. Worf bekommt ohne Aufruhr keinen Zugang zum Selbstzerstörungsystem. Sisko befiehlt ihm, einen Virus in den Computer einzubauen, der einen Warpkernbruch auslöst, sollte das Schiff Warp 1 erreichen. Dax fährt mit der Rubicon gegen den Türöffnungsknopf, sodass sie die Brücke betreten können. Der Erste schaut nach, wer die Brücke geöffnet hat, er sieht aber niemanden. Sie suchen sich ein geeignetes Versteck und überlegen, wie sie vorgehen könnten. O'Brien könnte die Verschlüsselungssubprozessoren manuell umleiten, wozu er allerdings die Rubicon verlassen müsste. Das ist allerdings nicht möglich, da er außerhalb der Rubicon ersticken würde. Dax schlägt vor, eine komprimierte Luftblase in die Schaltkreisgehäuse zu beamen, da diese luftdicht sind. O'Brien hätte etwa 20 Minuten zum Atmen, bevor er ohnmächtig sein würde. Er ist von der Idee, allein ohmächtig zu werden, nicht begeistert und beschließt, Bashir mitzunehmen. Die beiden werden in die Schaltkreisgehäuse gebeamt. O'Brien versucht, sich zurechtzufinden, was ihm aber nicht leicht fällt, da er den Ort aus dieser Perspektive nicht kennt. Julian Bashir setzt sich fast auf einen Chip drauf, der seinen winzigen Körper braten würde, da durch ihn etwas Strom fließt. O'Brien bemerkt dies rechtzeitig und rettet Bashir das Leben. Die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] fliegt zusammen mit einem Runabout zu einem Subraumphänomen um wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Jedes Objekt das sich in diesem Phänomen befindet schrumpft auf sehr kleine Größe. Deshalb wird das Runabout, die ''Rubicon'' hineingeschickt; bald ist es nur noch wenige Zentimeter groß. Währenddessen wird die Defiant von Jem'Hadar übernommen. Als das Runabout geschrumpft aus dem Phänomen kommt, aber nicht wieder größer wird, beschließt die Besatzung der Rubicon in die Defiant zu fliegen und die Jem'Hadar mit den Bordwaffen zu bekämpfen. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode erhielt eine Emmy-Nominierung für "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series". Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:One Little Ship (episode) es:One Little Ship nl:One Little Ship Winzige Raumschiff, Das